Legolas's First Taste of Death
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE Young Legolas has his first taste of death when his father's mare delivers a stillborn foal. Can his father help him come to terms or will he let the boy manage on his own? Thanks to Eldhoron for help on the summary. Written for the Legolas Monday Challenge


**A/N** This was written for Legolas Monday, a challenge that my friends Eldhoron, portkeytoreality, Aria and myself came up with. Thank you to Eldhoron for the names Nauroch and Morvain.

 **Nauroch** **:** Fire horse – Thranduil's prized mare

 **Morvain** **:** Beautiful Night – the stillborn foal Legolas names

 **Meldor** **:** Dear Brother

Legolas is about the equivalent of a five-year-old human

* * *

Legolas sat on the stable floor cradling the head of a newborn foal. Looking up at his father, tears still streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks, he hiccupped. "But why daddy? Why did he have to die?"

Hours earlier, Thranduil's prized mare Nauroch, had given birth to a foal. It had been a very stressful event, for this was her first birth, and the baby had turned out to be larger than initially thought. When it turned out the mare would need assistance to deliver the foal, Thranduil had Legolas removed from the birthing stalls for he did not wish for his young son to witness a traumatic experience especially since it was not known what the fate of either mother or baby would be.

Thranduil's heart broke at the sight of his son. How does one explain something this heartbreaking and terrible to a ten-year-old elfling? Trying to remember how his father handled his first encounter with death, he sat down next to his young son and placed his arm gently around the little prince's shoulders. "Sometimes young one, these things just happen. It is not always known why, but life is not always kind, and death is just a natural thing."

Sniffing and wiping the tears from his eyes, Legolas looked back down at the dead foal once more. "Did it hurt him?"

Hearing those words tore his heart apart even more. Cradling his son close to him he fought back his tears. "Oh no, my son. He did not suffer at all, in fact, he is in a happier place now."

"But Meldor says animals don't go to Mando's Halls."

Thranduil chuckled softly. "Well, Meldor doesn't know everything. They may not go to the same halls as Elves and Men go, but he has a special place just for Eru's animals for they are just as important as his other children."

Legolas smiled at hearing those words. "Really? That makes me feel better. Can I name him before he is buried?"

Smiling softly, Thranduil brushed a loose strand of blond hair from his son's face. "Yes, of course, you can name him. Did you have a name picked for him?"

Legolas nodded and petted the foal's black mane. "Morvain."

"Beautiful Night, he said nodding. That fits him perfectly. Morvain it is then. Placing a small kiss on his brow, Thranduil squeezed his shoulders. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little bit. Will his mommy be sad for long?"

Looking back at Nauroch, he frowned. Indeed, it would be a while before she got over the loss of her first foal. But it would do no good to tell Legolas that. "No, my Greenleaf. She will heal quickly, and before too long she will have another foal."

Still feeling slightly sad he bent down and kissed Morvain before turning back to his father. "Can we bury him now?"

"Aye, we can. Do you want to place any flowers with him?" Legolas nodded his head. "Alright, I am sure your mother won't mind if we use some of her flowers. Why don't you wipe your eyes and I will help you pick some, then we will find a good place to bury Morvain."

Getting to his feet, Thranduil helped Legolas stand. Wiping his son's eyes, he took him by his hand and led him to his mother's garden where they picked several purple and blue flowers to lay with Morvain. Legolas had also insisted on putting a soft blanket on him just in case he got cold at night. When all was in order, Thranduil sent for his wife, Siladis. When she arrived, Legolas ran to her, and she lifted him up in her arms. Moments later, the three of them laid Morvain to rest, as a small Legolas softly sobbed on his mother's shoulders.

When the small funeral was done, Thranduil looked over to see his son's eyes were glazed over in Elven sleep. Kissing his golden head, they walked back home and placed the sleeping prince in bed. When Thranduil left the room, he went to his and Siladis's quarters and made himself a drink. Indeed, today had been a hard lesson for his son to learn – the experience of death. Even though he knew Legolas would have to learn this lesson sooner or later, it still pained him to see the pain it caused his Greenleaf. No child should have to face death whether it be human or animal. But as Thranduil quickly found out growing up, life was not always fair.


End file.
